


ready

by WattStalf



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange, i dont know how else to tag it, they talk about having kids and then do the frick frack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't ever talked about children before, though it was something that was heavy on both of their minds after they'd been together long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ready

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Richonne Exchange on tumblr. The theme was domestic, and the prompt I went with was them talking about having children. Now that they've revealed who wrote what, I can post it here.  
> 

They hadn't ever talked about children before, though it was something that was heavy on both of their minds after they'd been together long enough. It wasn't something that was either for them to think about, both having their reasons for having reservations, and then they knew that the other would have reservations, so bringing it up took much longer than it should have.

For Michonne, Rick thought that it would be even more difficult to think about. They had both lost the parent of their child, they had both lost someone that they had loved dearly, but Rick still had Carl and he still had Judith. Michonne had lost her only child, and she would never be able to get him back, and he wondered if it would be too soon for her to think about having another, if she might feel guilty and as if she were trying to replace her son.

And it was true that she had those thoughts at times, and that guilt did consume her when she let it, but when she was with Rick, she tried not to let it, and that was when she began to wonder if he would like to expand their family. She was just worried that he might think it was too soon for him, and that she was trying to replace his wife completely. Pain like that didn't fade easily, something she knew all too well, and she didn't want to push him somewhere that he wasn't ready to go.

So, even though they both had it on their minds, they both worried too much to bring it up. It wasn't until Michonne finally decided to be bold that they even got anywhere, and she hesitated and nearly gave up before she'd even said anything. But she had powered through and so, one day when the two of them were playing with Judith, she brought it up, sounding much more casual than she felt.

“Do you ever think about doing this again?” she asked. Rick looked at her curiously, and she gestured to Judith. “She's growing up fast, you know. Before long, she won't be a baby anymore, and then, do you ever think there might be room for another baby in the house?”

He looked taken aback, to say the least, and for a moment, she was afraid that she'd said something wrong, that all of her fears had been accurate, but then a grin broke over his face and she nearly sighed with relief. “You really want something like that?” he asked, his grin growing. “I mean, do you _really_ want it?”

“Would I bring it up if I didn't?” she asked, mirroring his smile.

“I don't know,” he said. “That's what I'm trying to make sure of, because it's been on my mind for a while. I didn't want you to bring it up just because of me, but if it's something you really want...”

“I've always wanted a family with you,” she replied. “Of course I want to let it grow a little bit.” Perhaps if Judith hadn't been right there, the kiss she gave him would have been a little more passionate, but as things were, she kept it tame. Once they were alone, however, she had every intention of getting a start on their new plans, and she could tell that he had the exact same thing in mind.

~X~

It was hard to tell who moved first, when they finally got the chance to be alone that night. Her lips were on his at nearly the same time his arms were around the back of her neck, and they were on each other as if they were starved, as if they hadn't spent every night together for now longer than they could count. Easing her onto her back, Rick looked down at her with a look she had become quite accustomed to- a look that had contained more love than she had known in a long time, the first time she had seen it. She couldn't see her own eyes, but she hoped she gave him the same look.

He then began to trail kisses down her neck, covering her shoulders and collarbone while she worked at undressing him. Soon, he had to pull his mouth away from her so that he could help her undress as well, and them he was back at it, kissing all the way down her body. His lips teased over one of her nipples, and he flicked his tongue, causing her to gasp and hiss in pleasure. She rose her hips up to meet his, her desire for him growing and growing.

Michonne could feel the heat of his arousal against her leg, and she writhed beneath him, impatient. He liked to take his time, really focus on her, but sometimes the anticipation was a bit too much for her. Sometimes she wanted him so much that she had to take the lead, wrapping her legs around him and giving him a look that let him know that she had to have him  _now_ . Rick always obeyed that look.

~X~

“I don't think I want to wake up,” she mumbled the next morning.  
“You're the one who wanted to stay up so late,” replied Rick with a lazy grin. “I didn't think you would ever tire out.”

“Well, I'm pretty tired now,” Michonne said, closing her eyes and attempting to drift back off to sleep. Unfortunately, Rick would have none of that.

“Maybe you should have thought about that last night,” he teased. “But you know we've got a lot we have to do today, so it's time to get up.”

“Just a little bit longer?” she asked. “Maybe we have a little more time for...” She ran a finger down his chest and he chuckled.

“What happened to being tired?”

“I thought that might wake me up,” she said with a chuckle of her own. “Besides, I thought we wanted to keep trying as much as we could, just to be on the safe side.”

“You make a good argument,” was all he said before he brought her in for a kiss, and any reason they had for getting out of bed was forgotten, as was any of Michonne's previous exhaustion.

It hadn't been easy for her to decide if this was something she was ready for or not; it hadn't been easy for her to get to the point where she _was_ ready for something like this, and it hadn't been easy to bring it up to Rick when she didn't know if he was ready or not, but it all seemed so worth it now. Soon, their family- and it really was _their_ family and she had become a part of it even before she and Rick had realized their feelings- would grow and she was glad that it would be Rick she would be having that family with.

 


End file.
